Warren T. Rat and the Mott Street Maulers
Neverland is a small island and one the sea was a lonely pirate ship and we hear singing going on there. We zoom in on the ship and see the Mott Street Maulers set up a flag of the Jolly Roger on the mast. Mott Street Maulers: Oh a Mauler's life is a wonderful life A-rovin' over the sea Give me a career as an alley cat It's the life of a Mauler for me Oh, the life of a Mauler for me Some Mott Street Maulers are playing with darts on a picture of a crude drawing of Warren T. Rat on a door. Mott Street Maulers: Oh, a Mauler's life is a wonderful life They never bury your bones For when it's all over A jolly sea rover drops in on his friend Fat Cat Just about then, the door opened and an obese albatross with white feathers, wearing a black helmet and an aqua scarf, named Wilbur, came out. Wilbur and Mott Street Maulers: Oh, my good friend Fat Cat "Good morning, ship mates." Wilbur said only to get caught by Jake. "And what's good about it, Wilbur?" asked Jake. "Here we are collecting barnacles on this miserable island!" one unnamed Mott Street Mauler said. "While his nibs plays ring-around-the rosy with Kristoff Pan." another said sticking his gun at Wilbur. "Look out there. Might go off!" Wilbur panicked but got his neck in a rope knot by a third unnamed Mott Street Mauler. "We ought to be tending to the business of looting ships." the third said. "Why, I've almost forgotten how to slit a throat." a fourth unnamed Mott Street Mauler said, using his dagger and got Wilbur free. "Better drop it." a fifth unnamed Mott Street Mauler said as they all threw daggers at the stairs as Wilbur tried to avoid them. "And tell the boss we want to put to sea, Wilbur!" the first unnamed Mott Street Mauler said. All the Mott Street Maulers laughed as Wilbur stuck out his tongue and walked away. A cat with brown fur, a Brooklyn accent, and a gold tooth, wearing fake ears, a fake nose that often look rat-like, a red trenchcoat with black fluffy trims, white opera gloves, blue pants, and brown sandals was looking at a map. He is Warren T. Rat. He had one of his paws cut off by Kristoff and now has a silver hook and now he want revenge. "Blast that Kristoff Pan!" Warren T. Rat snarled. "If I could only find his hideout, I'd trap him in his lair. But where is it?" He starts to look at the map "Mermaid lagoon? No, we searched that. We've combed Cannibal Cove. But here!" He stuck his silver hook at the far north west on the map but then groaned "No, no, no, no. That's fairy tale territ… But wait…" he took a good closer at the map "Those fairy tale creatures know this island better than I do me own ship. Ah, I wonder…" At that moment, Wilbur walked in. "Good morning, Warren." "I'VE GOT IT!" Warren T. Rat cheered as he grabbed Wilbur with his hook pulled him closer "Princess Fiona, Wilbur!" "P-P-Princess Fiona, Warren?" Wilbur asked, very afraid. "Lord Farquaad's ward!" Warren T. Rat said, "She'll know where Kristoff is hiding." "B-B-But-But will she talk, Warren?" asked Wilbur, as Warren T. Rat let go. "Oh, a little persuasion might be in order.. Now let me see. Boiling in oil? Uh, keelhauling? Marooning?" Warren T. Rat said as he thought as an ugly alley cat named Twitch was singing horribly with his accordion. Oh, a Mauler's life Is a wonderful life You'll find adventure and sport But live every minute For all that is in it The life of a Mauler is short Oh, the life Having enough of his singing, Warren T. Rat got out a gun and aimed it. As Wilbur got the shaving pack ready, the shot was heard and Wilbur heard a accordion fall and splashed in the water. He took a look only to get splashed in the face. Warren T. Rat put away his gun. "Now let me see, where was I?" asked Warren T. Rat. "Oh dear, dear, dear Warren T. Rat. Shooting a man in the middle of his cadenza? It ain't good form, you know." Wilbur said. "Good form, Wilbur?" asked Warren T. Rat in a smooth voice first, and then yell angrily as he pushed the table aside and approached Wilbur and waving his hook. "BLAST GOOD FORM! DID KRISTOFF SHOW GOOD FORM WHEN HE DID THIS TO ME?!" "Why Warren, cutting your hand off was only a childish prank you might say." Wilbur said as he removed Warren T. Rat's coat, revealing his bare chest and stomach. "Aye, but throwing it to those dogs! Those cursed beasts liked the taste of me so well they've followed me ever since licking their chops for the rest of me!" Warren T. Rat said loudly at first and then said in a low voice as he sat down in the chair which Wilbur brought. "And he's had you by now, Warren, if one of them hadn't swallowed that alarm clock. But now when they're about, they warn you, as you might say with his tick-tock, tick-tock, tick-tock." Wilbur said. Speaking of tick-tock, there was a sound of tick-tocking heard. Wilbur and Warren T. Rat heard it. Warren T. Rat's face was in fear. There below his ship were two black Doberman pincers named Roscoe and DeSoto. Roscoe wore a red dog collar with a gold license while DeSoto wore a blue dog collar with a gold license. "Well, what do we have here, now?" Roscoe said, "It's the delicious, yummy Warren T. Rat. We're going to eat him!" When they saw Warren T. Rat, the two dogs licked their mouths, hungry for a cat disguised as a rat. Warren T. Rat screamed. "WILBUR!" He screamed as he leapt into Wilbur's wings "Oh, save me, Wilbur! Please don't let them get me, Wilbur! Please! Don't let them get me, Wilbur! Wilbur!" He hid behind a chair while Wilbur went to Roscoe and DeSoto. "Here now, shame on you two, upsetting poor Warren. There'll be no handouts today." "Oh, come on, Wilbur!" DeSoto pleaded, "May we please eat Warren T. Rat just one bite?" "No," replied Wilbur. "Shoo now, shoo. Go on, go on. Off with you, I say. Go away. Go away, out of here!" And as he said that, Roscoe and DeSoto went away. "Oh, well!" he sighed, "We'll eat him next time." Warren T. Rat appeared from behind the sheet of the chair. "A-A-Are they gone, Wilbur?" he said in a scared voice. "Aye, Warren. All clear. Nothing to worry about." Wilbur said as he tried to relax the shaking rat disguised as a rat. "Oh, Wilbur, Wilbur. I can't stand it any longer. I tell you I can't!" Warren T. Rat said as Wilbur sat him down on the chair. "Now, now, now, Warren, just relax. What you need is a shave, a nice soothing shave. There now" Wilbur said as he put a towel around Warren T. Rat's head. The cat disguised as a rat sighed. A seagull saw the towel and sat on it and fell asleep as Wilbur sang. Is a wonderful life a-sailing over the seas give me a career as an al… Wilbur didn't see that he was putting shaving cream on the seagull's bottom. "Warren, you know, I can't help noticing you just aunt been your usual jolly self of late." He picked up a razor and wiped it on a towel "Give a career as an alley cat… And the crew's getting? a might uneasy, Warren. That is, what's left of it. Hmm." He was using the razor on the seagull's bottom and it wiped out her feathers. "Now why don't we put to sea, see? Leave Neverland. Forget Kristoff Pan. There now!" he put some aftershave on the seagull's bottom. The seagull woke up and in horror, flew away covering her behind. Wilbur didn't see her go because he was putting some power on his wing. "Give me a career as an alley cat… We'll all be a lot happier, not to mention a lot healthier. Oh!" He put his wings out only to find out he was doing it in mid air. "Warren? Oh dear! I never shaved him this close before." He never dared to look, so he didn't to look for it under the chair. "Don't worry Warren, it must be somewhere about." He begin to walk off with the chair carrying him. The towel fell from Warren T. Rat's face and he looked down to see Wilbur making a fool of himself crawling to find something. "Get up, you clumsy albatross!" Warren T. Rat snapped. "Aye, aye, sir!" Wilbur said knocking the chair and Warren T. Rat to one side of the ship. Wilbur turned around to see him dazed. "Oh, I found it, boss. Good as new." He tried to pull his head off only for Warren T. Rat to wake up very angry. "Why, you bumbling bug!" Warren T. Rat cried, as he held Wilbur by the scarf and was about to kill him when… "Kristoff Pan, ahoy!" a sixth unnamed Mott Street Mauler called from the watcher. "What? What? Where away?" Warren T. Rat asked. "Three points off the starboard bow!" the fourth one called. Warren T. Rat looked through his telescope and saw Kristoff with Anna, Hans, Hiro, and Tommy. "Swoggle me eyes, it is Kristoff! Headed this way with his girlfriend and her brothers! Wilbur, pipe up the crew!" "Aye, aye, sir! Pipe up the crew! Pipe up the crew! All hands on deck!" He said as he whistled "All hands on deck! All hands on deck! All hands on deck!" All the Mott Street Maulers rose up and got into action. "Look alive, you swabs! We've got him this time, Wilbur!" He said as he put his red tenchcoat back on. "That we have Warren". Warren T. Rat called to the Mott Street Maulers. "Man the Long Tom, you bilge rats!" He went to Wilbur and put on a blue top hat. "I've waited years for this." "That's not counting the holidays either." Wilbur said. "Double the powder and shorten the fuse!" Warren T. Rat ordered as Jake and one of the Mott Street Maulers got the cannon ready. "Double the powder and shorten the fuse!" Wilbur repeated. "A pretty sight, Wilbur. Like sitting ducks. All right, men! Range: 42!" Warren T. Rat said as he used his telescope to pin point Kristoff, Anna, Hans, Hiro, and Tommy on a cloud viewing Neverland. "Range: 42!" Wilbur said. "Elevation: 65!" Warren T. Rat said as Wilbur repeated after him. "Three degrees west!" Wilbur repeated again. "Steady now!" This time, Wilbur didn't repeat. He covered his head with his helmet and covered his ears. "Steady!" Category:Fan Fiction